Alliance of Eastern Oriental Nations
Real World AEON Information AEON was created by the Staff along with the other factions for the Future RPG. Will Cathers, a Staff member, was given control of AEON's leadership. AEON Roleplayers Commander Tao Sorenson Master Chief Petty Officer Smith O'Neal Sergeant Toshiro Matsuda Private Ty Sota Notable AEON NPCs Supreme Commander Zheng Feng Chao Vice Admiral Ando Chao General Anthony Linder Commander Yao Jeng Master Chief Petty Officer Samantha Ciettie Master Chief Petty Officer Rodger Elmore Private Ling History The Alliance of Eastern Oriental Nations was founded in 2555, a few months after the Destruction of Earth. In early 2556, AEON colonized their first planet, Aisu. Aisu is an icy world with an Earth-like atmosphere. They colonized a second planet, Aoi in late 2556. Aoi is a green planet, the atmosphere is slightly thinner than Earth, but is a more comfortable place to live. In 2557, two already established UNSC colonies willingly joined AEON. Later in 2557, Berakas was lost in the great Battle of Berakas, but a record-breaking 90% of the planet's population was evacuated before the destruction of the planet thanks to the help from the Nomads. Faction size Planets: Aoi - Capital Aisu Osanus Fleet: Kusanagi - Carrier Chikuma - Frigate Fu Zhou - Frigate Katori - Frigate Oyodo - Frigate Mandate of Heaven - Refitted Sleeper Ship Army: 8700 AEON Marines 850 AEON ODSTs 26 Black Point Lost units Planets: Berakas - Glassed after the Battle of Berakas Fleet: Noshiro - Frigate destoyed in the Battle of Berakas Furutaka - Frigate destoyed in the Battle of Berakas Yubari - Frigate destoyed in the Battle of Berakas Army: 1300 AEON Marines - Lost in the Battle of Berakas 150 AEON ODSTs - Lost in the Battle of Berakas 2 Black Point - Lost in the Battle of Berakas AEON Council Members Vice Admiral Ando Chao - Head Councilman General Anthony Linder - Councilman Micheal Wu - Councilman Kai Jin - Councilwoman Jon Bai-ki - Councilman Adi Gaun - Councilwoman AEON Marine Corps The AEON Marine Corps was founded in 2555 after AEON was declared sovereign from the UNSC. Proper defense was paramont to secure this sovereignty. AEON adapated the Reach Marine Corps battle armor as the standard in the AEON Corps due to the HUD eyepiece and armor color. Much of the AEON Marine Corps is made up of Ex-UNSC soldiers who left the UNSC after losing their faith in it. Soldiers kept their ranks when they moved from the UNSC to AEON, and were not retrained immediately. AEON adapted the latest armor for their ODST division due to the greater protection and color that matched the standard Marine Armor. Grey and brown was decided to be the official AEON Marine Corps armor color. In late 2555, AEON created the Black Point Special Operations Squad, and gave command of it to MCPO. Smith O'Neal, a decorated ex-UNSC soldier. The project was created to counter other faction's special forces. The Black Point have grey SPI Armor, which matches the official AEON armor color.